robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat F
Heat F of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the sixth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat F was originally broadcast on January 14, 2000 on BBC Two. *Heat F marked Mortis' poorest performance in its four-year run, losing in the second round of the heat to Gravedigger. Mortis was the second semi-finalist to fall in the Third Wars Decline. *The judges' decision between T2 and Darke Destroyer in this heat is regarded as one of the most controversial of all time. *In addition, the battle between T2 and Vector was the first time the judges intervened against a KO victory. Despite T2 falling into the pit, it was put through because Vector had been deemed immobile. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Mortis vs. Ming Mortis immediately axed Ming several times, and that was enough to stop Ming in its tracks. Mortis then flipped Ming over, causing the flywheel to detach from Ming spectacularly. Having defeated its opponent, Mortis turned its attention to the House Robots. Shunt flipped Mortis over; it self-righted, but Dead Metal pushed it into the pit. Winner: Mortis Vector vs. T2 T2 had the faster start, but Vector didn't seem to be moving at all and was billowing large amounts of smoke. It rolled forwards, but then stopped again, allowing T2 to push it into Matilda. Then, for some reason, T2 drove away, backed onto the edge of the pit and rolled in. The House Robots then closed in on Vector, Shunt axing the lifting arm and ripping off a panel. The judges decided that T2 had won, as Vector had been immobilised long enough to be considered out before T2 pitted itself. Winner: T2 The Darke Destroyer vs. Sgt Meikle This match was slow compared to the previous two. Sgt Meikle brought its axe down, but it was too slow and did nothing more than scrape Darke Destroyer. The Darke Destroyer then brought its blade into play, causing minor damage to the shell of Sgt Meikle. The blade then stopped dead and then came back into action as The Darke Destroyer tried to cause more damage. The fight slowed down, until Matilda came in on Sgt Meikle, whose axe was clearly not working properly. The Darke Destroyer's blade then folded in on itself, just before time ran out. The judges gave the fight to The Darke Destroyer. Winner: The Darke Destroyer Gravedigger vs. Manic Mutant In a short battle, Manic Mutant drove at Gravedigger aggressively several times, before shoving at it from the rear. Gravedigger pushed back as Manic Mutant charged again. Gravedigger got underneath and threw Manic Mutant over with its flipping arm, immobilising it. Winner: Gravedigger Round 2 Mortis vs. Gravedigger Mortis immediately axed Gravedigger, then pushed it into Shunt. Gravedigger escaped and flipped Mortis onto Shunt's scoop. Mortis got away, but then one of its tracks severed and it couldn't move freely. Gravedigger flipped Mortis over, and, before Mortis could self-right, flipped it into the pit, prompting massive cheers from everyone in the pits. Gravedigger then attacked the House Robots, managing to partly dislodge Matilda's shell. Shunt slammed its axe into Gravedigger's shell, and the battle ended, with the fall of the second of Series 2's semi-finalists. :Winner: Gravedigger The Darke Destroyer vs. T2 T2 pushed The Darke Destroyer around the arena, before pushing it into Dead Metal. Dead Metal's blade caused a shower of sparks, before it let go. The Darke Destroyer was then pushed into a CPZ, before trying to attack T2, who drove away from Dead Metal. T2 then tried to turn its opponent over, but failed to do so. The Darke Destroyer was pushed around at the end, but won on a split decision. Winner: The Darke Destroyer Heat Final Gravedigger vs. The Darke Destroyer The heat final featured two robots who were not expected to reach the stage. Gravedigger tried to get underneath The Darke Destroyer, and then pushed The Darke Destroyer into Dead Metal, who sliced the front again. The Darke Destroyer escaped, before Gravedigger got underneath The Darke Destroyer and came close to flipping it over. Gravedigger pushed The Darke Destroyer towards Shunt, and a spike came up from the arena floor and tossed The Darke Destroyer over. Shunt axed the now immobile The Darke Destroyer, while Gravedigger assaulted Sergeant Bash. Dead Metal then came in and cut into The Darke Destroyer's front yet again, before dragging it across the arena. Heat Winner: Gravedigger Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat F, it was the third Pinball Warrior run, featuring Eye of Newt. Score: 90 points Category:The Third Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer